


Thinking Too Much

by rebakathy



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:32:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebakathy/pseuds/rebakathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronon tries to get Elizabeth to stop thinking so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking Too Much

Elizabeth Weir didn't normally do this. Sneak off to some dark corner of Atlantis for some hot illicit sex. Well it was in her bedroom but the fact remained; she didn't normally do this. Except that she did. Lately. She was lying on her back on her bed, arms and legs around Ronon as he hammered within her.

She'd been having a lot of sex with Ronon these past few months. A lot.

"You're doing it again."

This was all but growled in her ear as Ronon's face had been pressed into her shoulder.

"What," Elizabeth gasped as Ronon hit that spot that made her vision go dim

"Thinking too much."

"I can't really...help that," Elizabeth shuttered, "My brain doesn't shut off."

Ronon lifted his head, "I'll just have to try harder to get your mind to stop thinking."

Elizabeth's eyes widened as his idea of trying harder usually involved her not being able to walk properly the next day. People had certainly noticed when Elizabeth could hardly move for the shock of pained pleasure between her thighs.

"People are starting to get suspicious of me not being able to walk," Elizabeth forced out

"That's the deal Elizabeth. Be present or be..."

"Not able to walk."

"Exactly."

Elizabeth smiled to this as she focused on Ronon who had lifted his head to stare in her eyes.

"There you are."

"I'm here."

Ronon smiled.


End file.
